Wrestling Royalty
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Maria is a medival princess. She and her two ladies in waiting get transported into the bodies of modern day WWE Divas. Can they convince their prince charmings to believe them? RandyxMaria JerichoxMickie JohnxAshley
1. Wine

**A/N: This randomly popped in my head while watching Spider-Man. I love that movie.**

**Chapter 1: Wine**

"I'm scared," Princess Maria confided to her ladies in waiting, Lady Mickie and Lady Ashley.

"Don't be," Lady Ashley assured her. "I'm sure Queen Torrie means no harm to you, dear Princess."

"But I don't think she likes me very much," Princess Maria sighed. "She's always so rude to me."

"She just doesn't want you taking over her land when you become the Queen of this one," Lady Mickie said. "Come on, we're here for you, Princess."

The three girls exited the carriage that had taken them to Queen Torrie's castle in the next land. They walked together with their arms linked, Princess Maria in the middle. The drawbridge magically dropped down for the three girls to cross the moat filled with alligators.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" Princess Maria whispered.

"Nothing bad will happen to you, Princess, we promise," Lady Ashley said.

The girls entered the daunting castle. The walls inside were black and all of the décor was dark purple, giving off an evil effect. Vines with thorns grew on the walls inside the castle, which was freaking out the Princess. With each step, their heels clapped against the stone flooring and the echo of the sound reverberated in the room.

They walked the length of the grand hall and entered the throne room whose door was decorated with purple and gold trimmings.

"I wish Randall was here with me," Princess Maria trembled. She was speaking of her boyfriend, Prince Randall from two kingdoms away. Ladies Mickie and Ashley were involved with two dukes of his court, Sir Jonathan and Sir Christopher.

"You'll see him shortly. We can all go see our gentlemen after this," Lady Mickie suggested.

The three girls approached the large gold throne. Sitting in it was Queen Torrie. She was wearing a black gown with a golden crown on her head. Her eyes were closed, and she looked as if she was sleeping.

All three girls knelt down in front of Queen Torrie's throne. "I think she's sleeping," Lady Ashley whispered.

Just then, Queen Torrie's eyes shot open. "You're here, Princess Maria. I've been waiting for your arrival."

"I am sorry for not being so timely to uphold your honor," Princess Maria begged, bowing her head, her silver tiara glinting in the light coming from the window.

Queen Torrie squinted her eyes. "Oh, you are fine, Princess. I have called you here to make a proposition for you. My time is coming and going. I am not as young as you are anymore. I'm afraid that my time is running out, and I'd like to see my young son, Prince Santino, married with a princess before I die. I thought of you right away. If you do so, you will rule not only your land, but you and Prince Santino will rule this one as well. What do you say, Princess? He is looking most forward to this."

Princess Maria closed her eyes and shook her head. "But I was planning on marrying Prince Randall."

"But Prince Santino has much more wealth than your precious Prince Randall does. And my young Prince Santino will make a much more suitable husband," Queen Torrie bartered.

"But I am in love with him."

A glint of evil shot through Queen Torrie's eyes. "I understand. Kendrick!" she yelled, calling for her court jester.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Get three goblets of my special wine, will you?"

"As you request, your majesty."

Quite quickly, the court jester named Kendrick arrived with a tray holding three goblets of wine. He offered one to each of the three girls, who graciously accepted Queen Torrie's nice offer. After all, it was rude to refuse a queen.

"Aren't you going to have any, your majesty?" Lady Mickie asked.

"Oh, no darling. I don't drink wine," Queen Torrie smiled sweetly. "Now, go ahead so you can get back to your kingdom. I'm sure that King Hunter and Queen Stephanie are worried about you."

The three girls looked at each other and sipped at the wine, making the biggest mistake of their royal lives.

* * *

"MARIA! ASHLEY! MICKIE! You guys were supposed to be at the gorilla position already!" Melina yelled, barging into the Diva's locker room.

Mickie, Ashley, and Maria were laying on the floor, just waking up.

"Whoa, what happened to you three?" Melina asked.

"Where are we?" Maria asked. "This isn't Queen Torrie's castle…"

"Are you three drunk? Come on, we have a six Diva tag match. Let's go!" Melina demanded, dragging the three girls along with her.

As Melina rushed them down the hallway, they were greeted by the Legend Killer.

"Hey girls," he said, winking at the four of them.

"Not now, Randy, we're in a rush!" Melina yelled, but all of a sudden, Maria became very hard to pull.

"Randall?" she gasped, in awe of the man in front of them.

"Randall? Not even my parents call me that, Maria. Are you alright?"

"I—"

"MATCH! NOW!" Melina yelled, succeeding in getting the girls to the ramp to fight.

**A/N: Yes? No?**

**Review.**


	2. Children's Playthings

**Chapter 2: Children's Playthings**

"Damnit, girl, what is wrong with you? Get out there!" Melina demanded, nearly pushing Mickie, Maria, and Ashley out through the curtain and onto the stage.

Ashley turned around on the stage and headed back through the curtain, but Melina pushed her back out. "You three better get your asses down to that damn ring before Stephanie fires all of us!" Melina shrieked.

Ashley didn't want to argue with the angry woman, so she led the way down the ramp. Mickie and Maria nearly clung onto Ashley as they slowly walked down the ramp, having no idea what in the world they were doing. The girls walked up the stairs and were then confused about how to get in the ring. Ashley gave the other two a confused look, seeing as she was the first in line, and opted to slide in between the bottom two ropes.

As Maria went through the ropes, she complained, "Where is the knight that is supposed to hold these open for us and assist us in entering and exiting any proximity?"

"I don't think such a knight exists in this little square," Mickie noted.

"What is that retched sound?" Maria squealed, covering her ears.

"I'm not quite sure," Ashley said.

The "retched sound" was in fact Beth Phoenix's entrance music.

"What in the holy world is THAT?" Maria gasped, pointing at Beth Phoenix.

"I don't want to fight a warrior princess," Mickie cowered.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Ashley cried.

"They look like they want to attack us with swords or something. They don't look too nice or happy right about now. And quite frankly, I'm scared of that look they're giving the three of us," Mickie explained.

"So, the mean girl, the warrior, and the…who is that?" Maria wondered, finally seeing their final opponent. "Is there something wrong with her face? And what is with her…WHAT KIND OF PLACE ARE WE IN?!"

The "disfigured" woman didn't enter the ring that currently contained the other five women, but instead opted to grab a microphone.

"Ashley, Mickie, and Maria…What poor excuses for Divas you three are. Seriously, two of you have disgraced yourselves _and_ the cover of Playboy, and I don't even know what to say to you, Mickie."

"What's Playboy? It sounds like a children's plaything," Maria asked Ashley, but she merely shrugged because she had no response to Maria's query.

Jillian continued. "And I have a special treat for you all. I am going to sing a song about how Beth, Melina, and I are going to decimate these three pathetic girls. YOOUUU THIIIIIIIINK YOOUUU'RRRRRRE CUUUUUUUUUUTE. YOOOUUUU THIIIIIIIINK YOOOUUU'RRRRE SEXYYYYYY. YOOOOOU GOT THE LOOOOKS THAT MAAKEEE MEEEE—"

Mickie interrupted Jillian's butchering of Shawn Michael's entrance music by covering her ears and screaming, "MAKE IT STOP!"

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY SOLO!" Jillian yelled. She slammed the microphone on the ground and bull rushed Maria in the ring because Mickie jumped out of the ring.

"PRINCESS!" Ashley exclaimed. She wanted to go in and save Maria, but she was afraid of what might happen if she crossed paths with Jillian Hall. She didn't want to know if her punches hurt as much as her singing hurt everyone's ears.

"Why aren't you hitting me?" Maria whined with relief as Jillian's "punches" weren't connecting.

"Are you forgetting that this is fake? Come on, sell," Jillian urged.

"What?"

"Well if you're not going to do this right, just lay there and don't move, okay?"

"But—"

"If you don't, I _will_ hurt you," Jillian growled.

"Okay!" Maria finally agreed. She lay still as Jillian quickly covered her for the three count.

Jillian, Beth, and Melina quickly rushed backstage because they wanted no part of the crap fest that had just taken place. For once, they knew the crowd wasn't booing them, but was booing the quality of the match that had just happened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright, Princess?" Mickie asked, rushing to Maria's aid. "I'm so sorry! I have failed you!"

"No, she didn't hurt me. And it's okay, Lady Mickie. I would have done the same thing if I were you. I don't blame you for being afraid of what that freak could have done," Maria assured her.

"Come on, let's go back to that one room again," Ashley suggested. She and Mickie helped Maria up and walked her back up the ramp.

* * *

"WHAT AM I WEARING?" Maria screamed at the top of her lungs, finally seeing herself in the full length mirror in the Diva's locker room. "Why didn't I notice this earlier? This is not how a princess dresses! I look like a strumpet in the dirty marketplace!" She was wearing black pants and a bikini top. "And my eyes…Why is there dirt all over them? And my hair is a mess! I _only_ wear my hair in loose waves, not all straight like this! What has happened to me?"

"This is horrendous! We're dressed like that too!" Ashley screeched, running her hands down her black and pink corset.

"But at least you're wearing something that you're kind of used to," Mickie said. "I look like a moldy banana!" She looked at herself in the mirror and was not too fond of her bright yellow and blue outfit.

"I bet we didn't notice that because we were so confused. Princess, I _really_ don't like this place," Ashley whined.

"Okay, I have an idea," Maria announced.

"Yes, Princess?" Mickie said.

"Let's just put on the most conservative things we can find and get out of here," Maria suggested.

"Let's," Ashley agreed.

"Look, do you guys know where your stuff is or not? I think you three are getting amnesia," Jillian asked, approaching the three.

Maria cowered in fear, afraid that Jillian was going to attack her again. Mickie and Ashley defensively stood in front of Maria, determined to protect her this time.

Before anyone could answer, Jillian just rolled her eyes and tossed a duffel bag to each girl. "There," she said. "You three should get some sleep. Come on, you rode with Melina and I here so let's go. We're ready. But change your clothes first. It's cold out."

Maria, Ashley, and Mickie each put on a sweatshirt and regular jeans. They were the warmest things they could find in their bags. They left with Jillian and Melina, still afraid that they would attack them, but a part of them was trusting.

As they passed a large meeting room, Stephanie McMahon stopped the five Divas. "Jillian, Melina, wait for them in the parking lot. You three," she said, pointing to Ashley, Mickie, and Maria, "my office. Now."


End file.
